User blog:Steph32597s/Important Rant: Respect at Performances
Hey, ya'll. I'm officially back in school. So you guys probably aren't going to get five blogs a week. I just wanted to write this to tell you that I'm not dead. That, and I have another important rant. Mini Story Time! So yesterday, I had a concert. If you're just joining us, I go to a performing arts school. Anyway. This concert is a very big deal. It's a showcase, which means lots of people and lots of music. The ensemble did seven songs, and we had eight solos/small groups, I think. I'll put the YouTube link at the bottom of this blog. On the afternoon of the show, we do a matinee for the students. And we're talking about fifteen, sixteen, seventeen and eighteen-year-olds: People who should know how to be respectful during a show, not only because of their age, but because they are performers as well. One of the songs we did was "Hallelujah." We started the music and started to sing, but all of a sudden, the track stopped playing and our director gave us a cut off cue. Most of us were confused. But we found out after the show that a kid was shouting things at my fellow performers. Our director had stopped the music to discipline the student. So here's a little advice on how to behave at a performance, so you aren't being disrespectful to performers that put a lot of work into a show. How To Behave Obvious Courtesy *Be quiet during a performance. *Don't use your cell phone during a show. *Don't sleep through the show. *Clap after the singing/acting/dancing/whatever stops. Not-So-Obvious Courtesy *Try to arrive on time. If you arrive late, don't make a ton of noise. And if possible, wait until that part of the performance is done. It's distracting otherwise. *Don't use flash photography. Performers have incredibly bright light shining on them already. Your camera's outside setting will see everything just fine. Also, it stuns them momentarily because it is hard to tell what it is at first. *Don't eat in the room of the performance. Most halls have rules regarding food because it is hard to get Coca-Cola and ketchup out of the folding chairs. *Don't clap along. Some songs have different rhythms and it's difficult to keep a strange rhythm going against an opposing beat. In my school we tease each other about "clapping on one and three." We say this to describe people with no sense of rhythm. *Don't sing along when people are singing a solo or singing in a group. *Don't bring babies, if you can avoid it. A wailing baby can interrupt a show. *Don't hang out in the dressing rooms if you aren't in the show. It can ruin the surprise of costuming or music, or simply people being in a state of undress. Conclusion Don't be a buttwipe. You know better and you'd want them to respect you, too. Have a great day! I'll write again soon! 19:02, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Links My show's playlist on YouTube Category:Blog posts